Future Unknown
by rasenpee
Summary: Lucy has been thinking of her future lately and has become aware that she wants to have a family. Natsu and Gray have become rivals in love. Will this love triangle dissolve? Will Juvia battle for the love of Gray? Well of course she is...you know, because she's Juvia. I will try my best to make it lemon. Its also my first fanfiction so be patient with me. Hope, you enjoy it! :)


Chapter 1

Life again was at peace and I felt that the world was turning around for a brighter future. Staring at the dark sky that was being illuminated by the stars made me feel like I was infinite. The prickles against my skin were no longer a problem since I was in tranquility. I had been laying outside for a couple of hours because I couldn't stand the ruckus the guild was creating. It had been like this for a week. At first I was joining in the fun, however, you grow tired and the mind wants some time to think about the future.

Yeah…the future. After all the calamities that occurred this year, I couldn't help but think what I wanted for my future. I had achieved my goal of entering fairy tail and had amazing adventures with my friends that will never perish from my mind. I never thought about having boyfriends like the other normal girls did. Nor did I ever think as far as having a marriage and kids. As a Heartfilia, I was supposed to be married by someone my father had picked as a suitable companion and someone who would lead his company to greatness. Yet, this plan never succeeded since I left the mansion to join the guild.

I was interrupted from my deep thoughts by a loud mouth pink haired boy or should I say a man, "Hey! Lucy come back inside the guild, there's a big announcement!"

I turned around and nodded to his request, "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a sec!"

"Alright, but make it quick, the news ain't going to wait for you!" he disappeared from my sight in instant.

Oh, well. My thoughts will have to wait for some other day. I stood up and started walking to the guild. Before I opened the guild's door, I needed to put a smile on my face. I creaked the door opened a little and could see that everyone was seated quietly waiting for the stage curtains to open. I came in as quietly as I could and saw an open seat next to Natsu, so I rushed as fast as possible to hear the announcement.

As the curtains opened, people's face had eagerness marked all over them. I quickly turned to the stage were Erza and Jellal were standing next to each other and smiling to the crowd.

Erza began to speak as loud as possible, "Everyone, me and Jellal have an announcement. We wanted you guys to be the first to know since you are _our_ family and have always been there for us. It might come as a shock, but…me and Jellal are having a baby!" when she finished everyone began to cheer and howl to a deafening level. It was no surprise to us since they had been married for a year now. For years their relationship was so obvious to everyone yet they denied that they had any special feelings for each other. They would say that their relationship was like siblings, yet everyone would tease them. Everyone went up to congratulate them on their new achievement in life. After that they began drinking and having the time of their lives.

Once the crowd cleared I headed towards her, "Congrats! How many months are you?" I asked.

"6 weeks. I'm just so over joyed with happiness right now," she began to cry and was demanding for Jellal to bring her a strawberry cake. I hugged her for a couple of minutes until Jellal brought her her cake. Who would have thought that she would have been an emotional one and what was worst she had devoured the whole cake in a split second.

I was ecstatic for her but I began to think of my future. What are my goals? What do I want from life? With all this thinking I began to feel nauseous and headed home without saying my goodbyes.

Halfway to my destination, I could hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see who it was. The vague figure was becoming clearer and I could tell it was Natsu.

"Hey! Lucy, wait up!" yelled the pinked haired boy.

"What happened, Natsu?" I yelled as loud as I could.

Huffing and puffing out fire he uttered, "Why? Why didn't you say a word when you left? I was worried. Is everything okay with you?" his face clearly showed that he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all" I could tell he didn't believe me, but I knew he wouldn't push it and try again tomorrow.

"Okay, but you know Lucy, I'm always here for you whenever you need me" he gave me a smile and offered me to take me home. I nodded and walked with him silently until we said our goodbyes.


End file.
